Chester V
Chester V is the main antagonist in the 2013 film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He is a tall man who wears a orange vest and black pants and shoes. He has tanned skin, short white hair, scrawny arms and legs, and wears glasses. He is deceptive and manipulative, and he will do whatever it takes to further his goals. Role in the film At the beginning of the film, years ago, Chester V was shown on TV and he used to have orange hair. Flint Lockwood was his biggest fan. He was also the inspiration and role model that made Flint the scientist he is now. In the present, Chester V learns that Flint Lockwood's invention of the FLDSMDFR produces far more delicious food than normal food. Chester ordered a cleanup on the island of Swallow Falls, when in reality, his plan was to find Flint's invention and reprogram it to create the new 8.0 version of his company's food bars. When Chester loses contact with his search party on the island, he sends his talking ape Barb to bring to Live Corp and assign him to find the invention and shut it down with his BSUSB to destroy the monstrous "cheese-spiders" that attacked his search party. Chester told Flint that the food creatures created by the invention would destroy monuments across world and that he would save the world by deactivating it. However, the BSUSB was actually the device that would reprogram the invention to make the new food bars, using the newly created "foodimals" as ingredients. Although Chester told Flint not to tell anyone else about his mission to the island, Flint invites all of his friends to come along with him. Chester, now worried that Flint's friends would learn of his true plan, travels to the island with Barb and his "thinkquanots" in a helicopter to assist Flint and make sure his plan carries out. However, Chester finds difficulty in convincing Flint into deactivating the invention when his friends try and tell him the truth about the foodimals: that they know that live spelled backwards is "evil" and that Chester V's company Live Corp is exactly so. Eventually, Chester, Barb, and Flint make to the rock candy mountain where the invention is creating the foodimals after Flint decides to help Chester for good. However, when Flint realizes that foodimals are not evil as Chester said they were, he tries to stop Chester from deactivating the machine. Chester eventually inserts to BSUSB into the invention which reveals to Flint that Chester planned to reprogram the invention to make the 8.0 food bars. Chester confesses to Flint that he was just using him to find the invention and knocks him over the cliff and into the river. Chester and Barb are rescued by a Live Corp helicopter and Chester orders to built a factory on the island. Later on after the factory is finished, Flint arrives and tries to rescue the foodimals, only to find that Chester has captured all of his friends and is going to make them into food bars. Chester creates several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint. But Flint yells out "celebrate" with tempts his monkey Steve to activate Flint's "Party-in-a-Box" invention, which deactivates Chester's holograms and reveals the real Chester. Chester tries to make off with the FLDSMDFR and finds himself cornered by the freed foodimals. Chester sees Barb headed for him on a hoverboard and yells "Monkey, save me!". Barb, sick of Chester calling her a monkey, chose to free Flint's friends. Chester jumps and activates his holograms to save him from falling into the food bar grinder. However, to Chester's unsuspected surprise, he falls right through his holograms (despite being a genius) and tries to save himself by hiding in his vest like a turtle. Chester survived the ordeal, but was immediately eaten by the Cheespider afterwards. Gallery Chester.jpg|Chester V in film 60266668.jpg BSUSB by Chster V.jpg Chester V Normal render.jpg Trivia *He shares a few similarities with Charles Muntz from Pixar's Up: **They both acted as good role models, making the protagonists (Flint Lockwood and Carl Fredricksen) their biggest fans ever since their childhood. **During the present, they had both aged, though they didn't actually die until the climax. **While acting nice at first, they reveal their twisted natures toward the main characters. *** However, however unlike Charles Muntz, Chester V was pretty much shown to be evil much earlier. *Like Charles Muntz, Van Grants from Tales of the Abyss ''also acted as a good role model toward the main protagonist (Luke Von Fabre). Both Van and Chester both tricked the heroes into doing their dirty work, which involved them destroying certain places and their inhabitants (The Foodimal Jungle and Akzeriuth). However, while Akzeriuth remained destroyed, the Foodimal Jungle was saved right after Chester's death. *Chester V's death is similar to Scar who has been eaten by hyenas from ''The Lion King and Captain Gutt from Ice Age: Continental Drift ''who been eaten by sirens. However, Chester's was in a less graphic matter. *He also shows similarities to Clayton from Tarzan, Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph: **Chester V and Rourke are after powerful items to use for themselves (FLDSMDFR from Flint Lockwood and Crystal Power from Milo Thatch and Kida.) **Chester V and Clayton had true natures toward heroes before the climax (Chester V to Flint and Clayton to Tarzan). **Chester V and King Candy prevents the hero's friend to go along and break their friendship toward the main heroes (Chester V to Sam Sparks and King Candy to Vanellope) *He also shows a similarity to Lotso from Pixar's ''Toy Story 3: **Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Flint Lockwood), but Lotso began to lie out of pain, while Chester did it out of pride. *He bears a resemblance to late Apple CEO, Steve Jobs, considering his glasses, balding head, white beard, and use of computers. *He also shares few similities with Grubba form Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door: **Both were betrayed by their assistant (Chester V to Barb and Grubba to Jolene). **Both almost had an valuable item in their possesion (Grubba the Gold Crystal Star and Chester V the FLDSMDFR). **Both made their assistant become angry at them (Grubba has killed Prince Mush (Jolene's Brother) and Chester kept calling Barb "Monkey"). **Both tried to escape from the main protagonist at the movie/chapter climax. *He shares a similarity with Mr. Mogul from Codename K.N.D.; they both "visited" natural habitats for their greedy purposes. However, while Mr. Mogul used Numbuh 3's nose to find Rainbow Monkey island, Chester V already knew where the Foodimals lived. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humans Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Sociopaths Category:Trickster Category:Evil Genius Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Child-Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Multipliers Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Slanderers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Thief Category:Misogynists Category:Rich Villains